


Podfic: Five Systems Hardison can't (or doesn't want to) hack.

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: 5 Things Meme [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: 5 Things, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204





	Podfic: Five Systems Hardison can't (or doesn't want to) hack.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five systems Hardison can't (or doesn't want to) hack.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69652) by [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi). 



Part 2 of the Five Things Meme series written by Zvi

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?v25r95crm2tmhi6)


End file.
